


Final Battle

by Snowstorm22703



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowstorm22703/pseuds/Snowstorm22703
Summary: made after fan-art caption:"How could you do this father?"





	Final Battle

 

 

 

"How could you do this father?" Adrien asked holding ladybug, no _M_ _arinette_ tighter.

 

Not only had he just found out the love of his life was also his best friend, but he found out _his own father was Hawkmoth_ and had somehow convinced her to be the sacrifice for his fathers wish.

 

"How could I do what?" Gabriel said in his usual monotone voice.

 

"HOW COULD YOU KILL HER!? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS ALL FOR YOUR OWN SELFISH GAIN?!?!" Adrien screamed gesturing around him, " ** _why?_** "

 

"I did this for you, for us."

 

"What?" he asked incredulously.

 

"Don't you wonder why she died?"

 

"..."

 

"I did this to bring your _dead_ mother back and all that girl wanted was to see you happy so she sacrificed herself for your happiness."

 

All Adrien could do was sit there and gap at his father. Sure, he had known that his lady would do anything for him, but he didn't think she would  ** _die just for his happiness_**.

 

"what did you tell her?"

 

"what?"

 

"WHAT DID YOU TELL HER!? I know **for a _FACT_** she wouldn't have done this unless you told her something to convince her. So, what did you tell her?" Adrien asked coldly.

 

"I told her how much you miss your mother and asked if she ever even noticed that no matter how happy you are that there is always that under laying sadness. She yelled that of course she did, so I told her to think about how  " _N_ _o..."_

 

"What?"

 

"This isn't what mom would have wanted. You may not have moved on, but I have. at least enough to make new memories and have my happiness back

**Author's Note:**

> sorry the first chapter was so short
> 
> This was my first fanfic and I plan to do more eventually  
> I hope you like it  
> i am going to usually do fanfics off of fan-art I see sooooooooooooo...  
> yea


End file.
